


Hands

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Character(s), F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose likes to play with Carolina's hand. Carolina lets him. Tucker finds everything about this confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt I got when I didn't have any ideas of something happy to write :D The prompt was for Caboose stimming with Carolina's hand. It falls outside the timeline of my other fics so far, but the idea was way too cute not to do at all.

“And that _seriously_ doesn’t annoy you? Like, at all?”

Carolina sighed, lips twitching into a slightly amused smile as she gave Tucker a look across the table. Caboose continued contently playing with the fingers of her one hand, lifting them and letting them drop back to the table; stroking along the backs and feeling the natural wrinkles in her skin; and other such things.

“No, Tucker.”

Tucker squinted, holding his index finger and thumb a small distance apart, “Not even a _little_ bit?”

“No, Tucker.”

“Not even the _littlest little bit_?” The finger and thumb moved closer together.

“No, Tucker.”

The fingers were nearly touching, “Not even the−”

Carolina sighed, suppressing the chuckle that she felt coming and giving Tucker another look that she hoped got the message across. She spoke too, though, just to be sure: “No, Tucker. And if you ask again I’m not going to be responsible for my actions.”

Caboose giggled at that, and Tucker looked equally as scared as he did flustered. Carolina let the chuckle she’d held back out and watched him relax, whilst simultaneously letting her hand be turned over so that Caboose could more effectively move her fingers. The attention was nice and oddly calming, but she couldn’t say she didn’t understand why Tucker may think it would be annoying.

“I don’t understand this stuff. At all,” Tucker admitted, throwing his hands up and slumping back in his seat, “At _all_.”

“We know!” Caboose piped up, without stopping playing with Carolina’s fingers for even a second, “Tucker does not understand a lot of things.”

“…I just got burned by Caboose didn’t I? Fuck. This whole conversation is a train wreck,” The aqua soldier groaned, slumping back more where he sat.

Carolina rolled her eyes, smiling absent-mindedly as Caboose linked their fingers together and squeezed her hand in his, “I’m glad you noticed. I wasn’t going to say anything, figured it was probably rude to point it out, but…”

Tucker was on his feet in an instant, chair scraping across the floor with a horrible noise that made both Caboose and Carolina flinch. Caboose’s loosening grip on her hand got suddenly tighter.

“And I’m gone,” Tucker threw his hands in the air again, turning and walking away, “I can’t deal with being sassed by both of you at once. I can’t take it. It’s too weird!”

Carolina chuckled, “Bye, Tucker.”

Tucker left the cafeteria, leaving the two alone at the table. Caboose’s grip on her hand loosened again and he instead squeezed the base of her fingers with his own. Carolina relaxed and let him, leaving her hand limp so he could manipulate it however he wanted to.

He curled every individual finger in towards her palm one by one, creating a fist that he then unravelled to repeat the motions over. He bent her fingers back, though never enough to hurt, and let them flick back into place. He curled all of her fingers over at once by tucking them into the curve of his own, rolling them down and then back up straight. He experimented with how her third finger’s movements made her little finger follow, but moving her little finger didn’t have the same effect on her third finger. He laced their fingers together, squeezing her hand and squeezing her fingers.

He repeated these motions over and over, a smile on his face the whole time.

Carolina watched him with a smile of her own, squeezing his hand in return whenever he linked their fingers. Times like this were the times when Caboose was the quietest, absorbed by the way he could make her hand move and enjoying whatever positive sensations he was getting from it. She liked to watch his expressions as he did this, to see the way he relaxed and smiled as time went by.

After a while he pulled at her hand lightly, bringing it up to his hair. At this Carolina smiled, running her fingers through his hair and chuckling softly as he leant into the touch. She did this a few times, combing her fingers through his hair and playing with the strands before he took hold of her hand again and continued his previous motions.

She relaxed in her seat and began humming softly, letting the vibrations in her chest and the sound itself sooth her. Caboose began bobbing along to the tune, and at that her smile spread wider.


End file.
